Arrow
by scntst
Summary: AU What if Kaien and Miyako Shiba had children?The story is about their son Yahiko who was on a deserted island for five years.He survived and after his return he searches for the one who killed his sister.
1. The Island

**Hi everyone!**

**I always thought about what if Kaien and Miyako had children,and right now I'm really hooked on the tv show called I wanted to make a fanfic about the son of Kaien and Miyako whom I called Yahiko in the universe of the DC comic and tv show Arrow.**

**It's my first fanfic so it's probably not that good,but I hope some of you will like it! :)**

In the jungle something is climbing it's way up and climbing fast

Then suddenly a man appeared,his face obscured by a green hood cut from a sail's muslin. Tattered clothing over a taut frame. He wields a bow and quiver full of arrows around his back

From atop the tree, he looks out at the black sea.

And then he sees it... far off on the horizon...

A FISHING TRAWLER

The climber shoots an arrow after lighting it to a pile of dry leaves on the beach

Quick and fluid firing the flaming bolt so fast you barely saw him string

A wall of fire emerges on the beach. It's a signal fire

Man's voice on the boat (In mandarin)

"I've never seen anything like it except in 19th century literature"

The fishing trawler moored offshore. The ship's Captain and First Mate both Chinese cautiously approach the wall of fame

Man's voice :

"The last thing anyone expects to find on a deserted island..."

Then they hear a rustling in the woods,the captain reaches for a Gaffe

Man's voice :

"Is that it's not deserted"

A man emerges from the woods

All bruises and scars

He lowers his hood and then they see a man, a bearded young man,lavender hair and light blue eyes. 25 years old. This is what is left of Yahiko Shiba

Later Yahiko boards the fishing boat from the skiff, he looks back one last time at his home for the last five years

The island he was found on is called "Lian Yu." It's Mandarin... for "Purgatory."

For five years that island did its best to kill him

**A hospital room a few days later**

Yahiko looks outside at the skyline of Tokyo

He had a haircut and still looked as handsome as ever.

But his eyes,still an enigma...

Forty percent of his body's covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed

Outside the room a doctor is talking to Miyako Shiba

Doctor :

"I want you to prepare yourself, Miyako. The Yahiko you lost might not be the one they found."

Miyako :

"Has he... said anything about what happened?"

Doctor :

"No. He's barely said anything. "

Anxious, she takes a deep breath and walks into Yahiko's room

Yahiko is still looking outside the window

"Yahiko?"

He turns around, stares. She takes a step forward

"Mom"

She swallows him in her arms. Crying without realizing it

Five years of loss pouring out. Yahiko smiles, grateful for the embrace, but much too far out of practice...

In the back there is a television playing and an anchorman is talking about Yahiko

"Yahiko Shiba is alive"

Behind him, a photo of Yahiko. His face younger, fuller.

"The Tokyo City resident was found by fishermen in the South China Sea two days ago. Five years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed the Shiba's Gambit and after the mysterious death of his sister Mikasa Shiba."

"Yahiko is the son of Tokyo city's billionaire Kaien Shiba who was also on the boat but is now officialy declared deceased."

"Five years after the boat accident trust fund bad boy Yahiko Shiba seems to be the only survivor."

The then show footage from Yahiko before the boat accident.

Yahiko is walking with a beautiful woman alongside him and is being flanked by the local paparazzi

Yahiko tries to get away from the camera but they keep following ten smacks the camera hard,making it fall on the that you can only hear Yahiko shouting that they should leave him alone

Meanwhile a man is sitting in his sofa watching a 60 inch lcd screen while drinking a scoth.

The man sitting down was Ishida Uryuu,Yahiko's best friend

He was also watching the news and smiles

"You lucky son of a bitch"

He decides he will visit him after he is out of the hospital

A couple of days later Yahiko is in a fancy car that is being driven by a chauffeur who will drive him home

He is looking outside watching all the happy people on the streets,and is thinking about his sister

**Five years ago**

Yahiko is walking inside the big hall of the Shiba Mansion

"Dad,I'm home!"

He hears nothing and runs upstairs

"Mom?Dad? Where are you?"

He decides to go to their bedroom

But when he walks into their room what he sees is his father holding a limb body,it was a 17 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes.

It was Yahiko's sister!

Tears are running from Kaien's eyes

Yahiko's eyes widen

Mikasa's face looked like she had died a horrible death,her face showing tears of blood

Kaien looks at Yahiko "I….i'm so sorry Yahiko….i couldn't protect her"

Yahiko falls to his knees and cluthes his fists "Wha….why?"

Then they hear gunshots outside,it were the guards fighting whoever did this to Mikasa

Kaien kisses the forehead of his dead daughter before pulling Yahiko back on his feet

"Yahiko!We have to get out of here!It isn't safe!"

But Yahiko is too much in shock to do anything

Kaien drags his son downstairs and minutes later driving like a maniac away from their mansion

In the car he is calling someone "Prepare the Shiba's Gambit!We will be there in 20 minutes"

And not much the Shiba's gambit was exiting the port,on the deck you could see Kaien holding his son close to him and his eyes filled with fear

**To be continued…**


	2. Getting back out there

**Five years ago**

The boat leaves the port and Kaien gently takes Yahiko to a bed son was still in shock and right now there was not much he could do to help.

After leaving Yahiko,Kaien goes to the next room to meet a black raven haired woman.

The woman turns around and wraps her arms around Kaien "I'm so sorry about Mikasa Kaien,if we knew sooner…."

Kaien closes his eyes a single tear dropping from his cheek "Thank you Hisana,but this isn't your fault…"

Kaien sits down and Hisana does as well "Thank you for coming to the boat,it isn't safe for us here you make arrangements for Rukia and Byakuya?"

Hisana nods "They both think they are on vacation in Europe but they are constantly guarded by some of the best members…"

Kaien looks outside at the sea "Good,Miyako in on a business trip right now"

"I know you want to be with your wife right now Kaien but we need to make a plan to stop him!Or many more will die!"

Kaien clutches his fists "We should have done something about him,then I wouldn't have lost Mikasa…"

Kaien gets up "I need some time alone Hisana…we'll talk later"

Hisana puts a hand on Kaien's shoulder "I understand,if there's anything I can do please tell me"

Kaien looks down at his feet and exits the daughter died,he couldn't be there for his wife although he wanted so bad but he needed to do something and protect his son.

A while later Kaien goes downstairs again,the sea was getting more and more violent because of a storm that was close as Kaien enters Yahiko's room the boat is being turned upside down by a huge is coming in is yelling at his father and Kaien does his best to get to him. But before they can reach eachother they are both being sucked in under the water.

**Present day**

Yahiko wakes up in his bed violently and all sweaty after he had been dreaming about the boat accident

He looks around at his big room which still looked the same as five years ago

He sighed heavily,he missed his father…he missed his sister not to mention thinking about all the horrors he had to go through the last five years.

Then he can hear his mom yelling from the hallway "Yahiko,there is some here to see you!"

Not much later Ishida entered his room "Well look who's here!"

Yahiko couldn't help to show a small smile on his face when seeing his best friend after so long "It's good to see you too Uryuu"

Uryuu picks some clothing from the ground and throws It in Yahiko's face "Get dressed!We have allot of catching up to do"

And not much later Yahiko is walking downstairs with Ishida "…So as you can see the world didn't end in 2012,although we had a really bad tsunami a couple of years ago…."

Once downstairs they were stopped by Miyako "Where are you two going?"

"He needs to get back out there Miyako,so we're going to do some fun stuff"

Miyako looks at Yahiko with a worried face "Are you going to be okay Yahiko"

Yahiko tried to give Miyako a comforting smile although it wasn't really convincing but he really needed to get out of the house "I will be fine mom"

Miyako thinks for a moment "Okay but be back at dinner,there is someone i want you to meet"

Yahiko hugs his mother and puts a soft kiss on her cheek "I will"

Yahiko and Ishida walk to the door but are being stopped by a huge emotionless man

"Oh yeah Yahiko meet Sado he will be your personal driver and bodyguard"

Sado reaches his hand out to Yahiko,he blinks a couple of times before giving Sado a handshake making his hand being completely buried in Sado' the handshake all you could hear was a hmm coming from Sada's mouth

"I know you don't like this Yahiko but it's to keep you safe"

Yahiko didn't like it but if it would make his mother feel more at ease he was okay with it "I feel safer already you tonight!

After the three of them leave the house Miyako is still standing in the hallway,she wanted to know what happened to her son badly but she wanted to give him space and let him come to her

Yahiko is sitting in a limo with Ishida "That guy is huge Yahiko,nobody will dare to hurt you now"

"So what are we going to do?

"We're going to have some drinks and you're going to tell me all about the last five years"

Yahiko didn't really respond,he didn't really wanted to talk about it but he knew his friend would keep bugging him

And he did for the whole time they were together.

It was getting dark and they were both standing on the side walk "Sheesh Yahiko I would have expected some good stories but It looks like all you did was eat and sleep"

Yahiko smirks at the comment of his friend "What did you think?That I became some kind of warrior surrounded by beautiful women?"

Ishida laughs "No I guess not"

Ishida stops a cab "Well I have to go,I have dinner with my father"

"See you later Uryuu"

Ishida nods and steps inside the cab

A little while later the limo arrives and the Shiba mansion

Yahiko taps on Sado's shoulder "Thank you Sado"

"No problem"

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"You aren't either mister Shiba"

Yahiko smiles "True that and please call me Yahiko"

When Yahiko enters the Shiba mansion his is being welcomed by his mom and a man with long white hair

"Yahiko please meet Jūshirō Ukitake,he is the new ceo of Shiba corp"

Yahiko shakes the mans hand "I remember you,you were working with my father"

"That's right Yahiko,I loved working with your was a wonderful man"

"Yes he was"

At the dinner table there was an awkward silence until Ukitake asks Yahiko a question "So what was it like on the island?"

Yahiko puts his fork down "You know,climbing trees for coconuts,taking a nap on the beach,taking a swim on the ocean stuff like that"he was trying to avoid the question badly

Ukitake just smiled and continued to eat

After they finished their dessert Miyako reaches out for Ukitake's hand "Yahiko there is something I need to tell you…Jūshirō and I are together….we have been for the last year"

Yahiko glares at Ukitake after hearing his mother "So not only to you take my fathers company but you also screw his wife now too?!"

Miyako is surprised "Yahiko!"

Ukitake rubs Miyako's hand "It's okay Miyako,I understand…"

Yahiko stands up and looks at his empty plate "I'm sorry that was uncalled for….may I excuse the table?"

Ukitake nods "You may Yahiko"

While exiting he can hear Miyako excusing his felt bad but it was allot to take in

While laying in bed he gets a text from Ishida "Meet me at Kariama street in 30 minutes"

Yahiko sighed,he didn't want to go out but he knew his friend probably organized a huge welcome back party for him

So half an hour later Yahiko was being blindfolded and escorted inside

When Ishida took the blindfold off Yahiko found himself inside a huge club and with everyone yelling "Surprise!"

Then Ishida handed over a glass of tequila "Welcome back buddy"

He didn't want to be here but he was here so it was better to continue having people think he was still the same party boy before his disappearance

Yahiko climbs on top the stage faking his smile,but he was good at it so everyone thought it was a genuine smile "Thank you for coming everyone!It's great to be back!Now let's make this party a real Shiba party!"

While Yahiko was drinking he shot of tequila he could see a raven haired girl standing on top of the stairway,wearing a beautiful blue was Kuchiki Rukia

While walking up to her,he thought about the events again from five years ago

**Five years ago**

Yahiko,Kaien and the captain of the ship were sitting in a life raft

All three of them look exhausted

The captain is looking in his badpack "If we don't hit land soon,we are going to die"

Kaien is holding a book in his hand "Don't worry,I'm sure we will be saved"

He then faces his son who was holding his knees against his chest

"Son,please take this won't know what it means when you read it but it will become clear over time"

Kaien then takes his gun and shoots the captain through the chest

"Wha…Dad?"

Kaien wraps his arm around his son "Look Yahiko,we don't have enough ration for all three of us but you are going to make it,you hear?!You will survive!"

Yahiko looks confused "Wha…what do you mean dad?"

Kaien picks his gun up again "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and your sister….please right my wrongs and save the ones you care about….i love you son!"

Kaien puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger

Yahiko eyes widen in shock "Daaaaadd!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Learn how to kill

At the club Yahiko is walking to Rukia and thinks to himself "Should I tell her….no not tonight"

When reaching Rukia instead of getting a warm welcome he gets a hard kick on the shins "Why the hell didn't you contact me that you were back?!I had to hear on the news that you were alive!"

Yahiko is rubbing his shin,she was as strong as ever"I'm sorry Rukia…it's been weird being back" It was not a complete lie,it was weird being back but the main reason was that he didn't want to face her,not after what happened on the island

Rukia sighs "It's okay i guess,I'm happy that you're still alive "

That comment made Yahiko actually show a genuine smile

Then a orange haired guy with a permanent scowl on his face

Ichigo grips Rukia's hand into his "Oh yeah Yahiko,please meet Kurosaki Ichigo,he's my boyfriend"

Yahiko is a bit surprised with Rukia having a boyfriend but then regains his composure and shakes Ichigo's hand "It's nice to meet you Ichigo"

Ichigo nods "Likewise"

"So what do you do for a living Ichigo?"

"I'm a scientist at the police know I do the kind of stuff you see in shows like CSI"

Rukia smiles when hearing Ichigo speak "Me and Ichigo met when we were both working on the same working for the police and me working as lawyer"

"So you're a lawyer Rukia?I always thaught you would have worked for you sister's company?"

When hearing Yahiko's words Rukia looks to the ground "A…after my sister disappeared me and Byakuya decided to sell the company…it reminded us too much about her"

Yahiko mentally slapped himself for bringing that up "I…I'm sorry Rukia…"

Ichigo pulls Rukia close to him "…But you know…I get a chance to help people now…that's much better than working for a big company…"

"It sounds like the perfect Job for you Rukia"

Ichigo gets his typical frown on his face "Rukia…this guy is nothing like you told me.."

Because of that comment Ichigo gets a high kick straight in face

"So you still don't like me huh Rukia?..."

Ichigo is sitting on his knees rubbing is face

Rukia doesn't know how to respond "Yahiko….i"

Yahiko stops Rukia from finishing her sentence "It's okay…I don't blame you…it's better if you stay away from me anyway…but please stay as long as you want tonight and have fun."

Rukia could see sadness in Yahiko's eyes and it felt that she was talking to a complete different person

Yahiko kneels down in front of Ichigo "It was nice to meet you Ichigo"

He then whispers something in his ear "And watch out what you say…her high kicks are legendary…"

Ichigo just nods

Yahiko then turns around and walks outside "Bye Rukia….Ichigo!"

Once outside Yahiko sighs heavily,Yahiko and Rukia were best friends when they were young but once they were 16 Yahiko began to act like an ass so they had allot of fights until they almost never saw eachother is was for the better,the less people liked him the less people could get hurt because of him

**Five years ago**

Yahiko is still in the life raft,he dropped the body of the dead captain in the sea and covered the dead body of his father with some clothing

Then he suddenly sees an island

When the life raft hit the shore he started to look for food but except for some small stuff he didn't find he returns to the beach he could see birds eating of his dad's corpse

He chases the birds away "Shoosh…get away from here!"

He pulls his the dead body close to him which made him vomit because of the smell

Yahiko then decides to burry his father,he had no other choice

There's wasn't any soft ground so he begins to stack stones around the body

Yahiko whipes the tears of his face "I…I'm so sorry dad"

After sitting there for a while he goes deeper in the forest on the island to search for food when a while later an arrow is shot through his leg

Yahiko yells out the pain "Aaaaaah!"

A man with a green hood and a bow stands in front of him and starts to drag him through the jungle

**Present day**

Yahiko just woke up,it was a long wanted to go home sooner but Ishida didn't let him

He gets up and starts getting dressed

A maid knocks on the door "Yahiko,there is someone here to see you"

"It's okay,let them in…thank you"

Rukia entered his room "Yahiko….?"

Yahiko turned around facing her,his torso still naked

Rukia is shocked because of what she sees,his body covered by scars and burns

She steps towards Yahiko and reaches out her hand to touch the scars

"Yahiko…..what happened to you on that island?"

Yahiko takes a step back before Rukia can touch him and puts on a shirt

"I fell down trees a couple of times when collecting coconuts"

Ofcourse Rukia didn't believe him but she let it slide for now

"Oh….i see"

"So what brought you here Rukia?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night…me nor Ichigo wanted to hurt you?"

Yahiko gives Rukia a comforting smile "Oh don't worry about that Rukia…I deserved it,the way I acted before the accident was unforgiving.."

Rukia feels relieved "Oh good….you are still my friend Yahiko and I really think you've changed…so maybe you and I can have a drink sometimes?You can tell me all about your adventures"

Yahiko wanted to say yes so badly but if she would be close to him she would get hurt for sure

Yahiko sighs "Look Rukia….just stay away from think I've changed…but I haven't.I'm still the same asshole from had a perfectly happy life without me,so just keep it that way."

Rukia is getting furious "You know….i tried…if you want to push me away that's fine!I don't know why I even bothered coming here…you're right…you are an selfish self centered asshole!"

Yahiko walks out of his room without looking at Rukia "Take care of yourself Rukia…"

Rukia didn't look at him either,she stayed behind in his room clutching her fists

When Yahiko steps out of his house he is being greeted by Sada

"Where to mister Shiba?"

"Just start driving through town…and please call me Yahiko"

"Sure thing mister Shiba"

Yahiko sighs and steps into the car

Half an hour later they stop at a traffic light

"You know Sado…I feel like spending the rest of the day by myself…see ya!"

And before Sado knew it Yahiko stepped out of the car and was out of sight

Sometime later Yahiko arrives at the old Shiba streets were flooded with homeless people

It made him feel bad and he wished that someday he could do something about it

In the factory Yahiko opens a underground passage,once below he looked looked like an old bunker

After hours of cleaning he starts to unpack some boxes,they contained computers and other also made it a place where he could train

When everything was up and running he picked up his bow,some arrows and three tennis balls

He threw all three tennis balls in front him and in a blink of an eye he hit all three balls with three arrows

Later that evening Yahiko was standing at the top of a big building wearing a green cape and hood

He looked at the book that he was holding in his hand "I won't disappoint you dad"

**Five years ago**

Yahiko found himself in cave

The man who shot him was starting a fire and took of his hood

The man had long black hair and a bear

Yahiko was looking around to find a way out but except the one entrance he didn't see any

The man hands over a bowl for Yahiko to drink whatever was inside it

The man was babbling Chinese to him

"What….are you saying?I don't speak Chinese!"

The man doesn't respond and just when Yahiko's want to drink from the bowl he pulls the arrow from his leg which made Yahiko squirm all over the ground because of the pain

The man gets up and puts some herbs on the wound

"You….eat" he points to a live bird inside a cage

"What?!...no I'm not going to kill that bird!"

The man steps towards the exit "Then….you die"

The man exists the cave and seals the exit

"Why am I here?!Why are you doing this to me?!"

**To be continued….**

**So what do you guys think?Please review! :)**


End file.
